1. Field
This application relates to tomographic image generation apparatuses having a modulation and correction device that can generate a more precise tomographic image by increasing a penetration depth in an object and a magnitude of a signal generated from the object, and methods of operating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Tomography is a technique for capturing a tomographic image of an object using a penetrating wave. Tomography is used in many fields. Therefore, the demand for obtaining more precise tomographic images is also increased. In particular, in medical fields that are directly related to human life, a technique for generating a more precise tomographic image is an important issue.